Newhuntingpartner?
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: Well, I'm Tricia Everleaf. I moved from district 2 to 12...Fun life, eh? I love Gale, stupid Katniss is there though,...
1. Meeting

I reach my hand out, trying to feel the warmth of my sister, but I find nothing, then I remember. My sister's dead, she died right on front of me. I sit up and look around. It was reaping day, but it wasn't anytime near the actual reaping. Reapings are district 12's worst fear, but since I was born in district 2, I have an advantage. I hear the cries of a cat and I look at a kitten who is smaller then a teacup.

I pick the cat up and hold it close. It was in the rain, I could tell, dirty fur. I put her in the bucket of water I have and wash her off. I call her Daisy, and put a daisy on her head. She was a beautiful cat, orange and has precious green eyes. Kind of reminds me of some girls I've seen. I have long black hair though, with dark blue eyes.

"Tricia…" My mother says my name calmly, her blue eyes sinking into mine. I sigh and walk up to her, "go hunt."

I nod and grab my axe. I use my axe to hunt, my lucky axe. I rush until I get to a fence. It's off limits, but since it's always off, I sneak into the woods. I run into the woods, deeper and deeper checking for something to kill. Just then I see a small muzzle peaking out from a tree. It was a deer, I raise my axe and my eyes tear up. I hate killing animals, it's like killing myself, but I do it anyway. I chuck it at the deer and it hits it's stomach. I clean up all the meat inside and place the rest beside a tree.

I hear a twig break and turn around ready to attack. It was a boy, and I continue standing there.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." He says, putting his arms up innocently, causing me to laugh.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne." He speaks quietly and shakes my hand. He was attractive, and looked like the boy lot's of girls would fall for. I'm a obsessive girl, so I try to stay away from guys, but it's hard not to. I look at his arm, it was pretty skinny. He must not get fed that much.

"Tricia, Tricia Everleaf." I speak as he looks at me confused.

"It sounds kind of like my friends name but it's Everleaf, not Everdeen." Gale says laughing at my name and I force myself not to roll my eyes. Who's that anyway?

"Well I'm from district 2." I speak quietly as his eyes go wide. District 1, 2, and 4 are the careers. The capitol's favourites, the strongest tributes out there. I'm from 2...We are the underdogs, the strongest district.

"We should hunt…" Gale says, then I see a girl watching from through the buses. She was about 16 or 17.

"I see you." I say as she walks through the bus and smiles. Is it the girl who Gale was talking about?

"Katniss Everdeen." She speaks in a dark tone.

"Tricia Everleaf." I say shaking her hand.

This is just great…I love a hunter, and this girl is in the way.

Damn Katniss.


	2. Reaping

We walk through the forest searching for food. We all went separate ways though, Gale was catching with his snares, Katniss with her bow and arrows, and me with my axes. Axes are the best weapon I use, they are pretty heavy, but once you get used to it, they are a great weapon. Axes also can chop falling trees, which are the only trees I use, for useful things like my own paper or even some plants that are still in the tree. Unless I climb up a tree and cut some fruit off of it.

I spot an animal, it was small, it was the same height of a rabbit…What could it be? I followed it slowly so I wouldn't scare it, but the clacking of my belt was to much. Just then, it started to rain. On reaping day it rains? I frown at the thought of the word _reap, _which if people in district 12 hear they have burst in fear. I don't, I either smile or smirk. I'm the odd one, everyone calls me the perfect _career._

"Trish, come over here!" I hear, and when I turn, the small animal rushes away. That was going to be my kill, my lunch, my food.

"Damn it Gale, that was my kill." I say, slapping the boy on front of me until I notice he had bread. Was it for real? Or was it just my imagination or rubber?

"I traded it for a squirrel, it was a pretty good deal." Gale speaks, his grey eyes haunting me. I mean…What am I compared to this beauty? I never seen it in my life…Not even all the muscular boys back in 2 could compare to Gale's beauty.

"I found this, and I have cheese." Katniss says bringing out a dead deer, blackberries and cheese. That could be a huge meal in 12, depending on the amount of food you have. I have a pretty good food amount in my house, because my mom loves to cook.

"Cheese, where did you get that?" I ask the brunette girl on front of me. Her braid now was in my face.

"Get that stupid braid out of my face!" I shout at her, as she turns around and gives Gale the cheese.

"Look, if you want to hunt with us once more, you should shut your mouth." Katniss threatens turning to the one I secretly love.

"Fine…" I mumble looking down at my skinny hands. I already hate Katniss. If it was possible, I wish two girls could get picked, so it would go down to me and Katniss and I could kill her.

"Look…We should just hunt." Gale says as me and Katniss turn to each other, nod, then follow the dark haired boy on front of us.

I put on my reaping outfit. A long pink dress, some very fancy shoes and tie my hair up with a bow. My mother helped me pick my dress out, and it was a very nice pick. My mom said if I got picked I would be _perfect, stunning _and _dangerous._

I giggle for the first time in forever and nod at my mother who just gives me a smile.

"Come on." My mother says as I rush out the door to crash into Katniss, and I think her sister. Her sister was wearing a white blouse, beautiful skirt, and had her blonde hair up in two braids, going down past her shoulders. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were filled with fear. I wanted to embrace the girl but I don't.

"Look, sorry about earlier." Katniss says as I nod at her.

"It's ok." I say walking to the middle of the square with the rest of the 14 year olds.

"I can't believe this…" I mutter to myself as I look around to set eyes on my lover, Gale, well not my lover…

I didn't pay attention to Effie Trinket's speech until she said "ladies first!" which kind of scared me.

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie speaks as I search the crowd. Katniss Everdeen. Primrose Everdeen. It was the girl I saw earlier with Katniss.

I start walking forward towards the blonde girl, not looking at anyone.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, tears filling my eyes as I run toward the 12 year old who embraces me.

"Thank you…" She mutters in my ear as the peacekeepers take her away and I head up the stage. I did that not only because I couldn't bear to watch her die, but also to repay Katniss for saying "sorry".

"What's your name?" Effie asks turning to look at me.

"Tricia Everleaf." I say searching the crowd, the first face I see is Katniss, who is looking at me to say _why? _I then face Gale who was staring at me blankly, as I couldn't look at poor Prim's face.

"Why did you volunteer for someone that's not in your family?" Effie asks as I look her into the eyes like I was trying to read them. Her and her annoying accent…

"Because she is like _family _like the rest of the Everdeen's, Hawthorne's and my family." I speak to the capitol lady on front of me.

"Ok, well, this is our first volunteer Tricia Everleaf!" Effie shouts as everyone does something unusual. They press their three middle fingers to there lips then put in out to me. It means they will miss me, or adore me, or something like that. (A/N she was from district 2 remember?)

"Anyway, now for the boys." Effie says walking to the boys bowl as she reads.

"P-" She doesn't even get to finish her sentence as I hear Gale say the worst thing I ever heard from him.

"I volunteer as tribute!"


	3. Saying goobye

I walk into the justice building and look around. It was pretty big, and if it was a house, I'd want to live here. I get escorted into a room and sit onto a bench. It was silent for about a minute, then I hear the door open. I look up to see Primrose Everdeen, running up to me, with tears streaming down her face. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it, I'm not a emotionally strong person. I wipe the tears away though and kneel down on front of her.

"Ssh, I will be fine." I lie trying to make the 12 year old calm. It doesn't work though until Katniss comes in and hugs me. Prim cries and hugs her older sister, making me feel odd.

"Katniss…" I mutter looking at the brunette. This is the girl I hunt with, this is the first girl I met in district 12, and the girl who nearly saved my life.

"Thanks for volunteering for Prim for me." Katniss speaks as I smile.

"It was nothing…" I mutter, but I could tell Katniss knew it wasn't nothing.

"No it's not, you saved her life. You saved mine, and my sisters, I owe you something." Katniss says handing me a…Pin? It was a mocking jay…A mocking jay pin…

"Thank you." I say, giving Katniss a loving embrace. To admit the Everdeen's are a great family, until I turn to the mother. She was crying and had her arms out to embrace me.

I hug her tightly and tell her that she'll be fine. She accepts and promises to look after Katniss and Prim no matter what.

After our embraces they are forced to leave and I frown.

My mother then comes in, her blue eyes filled with tears and her blonde hair flowing in the air.

"Bye…" Is the only thing she gets to say, before the peacekeepers drag her out, and I hear a gunshot go off.

Did they just kill her?


End file.
